


Remnant Alien Force

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Heroes, Monsters, battles, dust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc ha sheen rejected to come to beacon academy even with the false transcripts of the best forger in vale though during a self depressing walk through the woods Jaune nearly gets crushed by a meteorite only to find out that it wasn't a meteor but instead of the combat weapon called the Omnimatrix built by the First Thinker Azmuth.Jaune now possesses a weapon capable of shifting his dna into the shoes of other alien species now he's capable of achieving his goal of being a Huntsmen by being a hero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: Omnimatrix and Heroes Birth

It was currently midnight in the outskirts of the vale kingdom though while in the cold air of the night a blonde man is walking through the forest looking extremely downcast, his right hand in his hoodie while his left is holding a letter but not just any letter, it's a rejection letter from beacon academy.

Jaune was extremely sad that even with his forged Transcripts he bought from a man named Roman Torchwick they still failed "I guess my dream of being a Huntsmen is officially dead if the transcripts of vales best forger is rejected" Jaune exclaimed to no one but sighed to himself thinking of another way to become the hero like he dreamed of.

The Blonde Knight walks through a few trees into a clearing continuing to think of a way to his problem however the moonlit light is starting to glow a bit more causing Jaune to look around thinking 'the heck?...' the light grows brighter to which Jaune to turn and look up to see an Astroid flies towards the clearing with Jaune gulping and screaming then jumping out of the way "AAYYYYYYYYEEEEEE!" The Astroid slams into the planet leaving a giant crater, Jaune crawled towards the crater to see the Astroid that plummeted to Remnant.

He glances into the crater to see not a meteorite but I metal ball that's open to reveal a molten green liquid, Jaune slides into the crater to the epicenter towards the goo which to Jaune it looked cool to touch then extended his arm towards the goo but upon touching it his hand is enveloped by the green liquid that is so hot that is searing Jaunes flesh and burning his hoodie to ashes "AHHHHHH!" Jaune screams in pain as he wrenched backwards hoping to quell the pain though in a few minutes Jaune stopped screaming then pants to look at his arm to see a green gauntlet with a watch built into it.

Jaune picks at the strange green gauntlet, but has trouble taking it off. He looks for a latch, but finds none. He keeps trying to pry it off with brute force, to no avail. He finds a nearby rock to try to smash the bottom of it to open, but comes up with the same results "what is this?!" Jaune yelled at the strange green gauntlet

After a few minutes he gives up on trying to remove it. He looks at it more carefully, inspecting the main circular pice with a green and black hourglass design. He taps at it, seeing it do nothing so He then sees a smaller green button on the side of the dial and presses it. The dial pops up and the face plate forms a green hologram of a strange being "what is that?" Jaune asked at the strange thing appeared in the watches center.

The being looked angular, with 2 large blades popping out of the shoulders. The face was square-like and the body looked like a rock or prism Jaune waves his hand through the hologram but only disrupting the flow of light then uses his index finger to push down on the base plate. In a flash of light, he feels his body grow, and turn hard. He can hear his pulse in his ears as he screams in panic, faintly hearing the sound of glass. Jaune continued to scream as his arms and head is shifting and changing into a crystal like substance while his legs and torso is reverting into some sort of rock.

His voice was deeper and he looked down. His feet and legs were a greenish/blue crystal. His arms were the same and his limbs came together at a purple, rocky formation that was now his torso. He looks at his reflection in his hand, seeing 2 large, sharp shoulder spikes the same color as his arms and legs and his squarish face then surrounded by the purple rock except for a piece of the strange diamond like rock hitting from the back of his head, His eyes were green and in the center of his chest was the green and black hourglass.

"What is happening to me?!" Jaune yells as he looked at himself from the metal ball to see himself.

Jaune had gasped seeing his body different, his body looked like diamond and rock "what am I?!" Jaune yelled but covered his mouth hearing himself with a far deeper voice then he attempted to swat to the left however unintentionally shooting out several diamond senbons which they penetrate the ground causing Diamond Head Jaune to stumble backwards and onto his butt panting hard "what's going on?!" Jaune yells again trying to figure out what happened to him until a voice is heard behind him "oh that's just great!" The voice yelled full of sarcasm causing Jaune to turn around to find a pint sized grey skinned creature with a long mustache hanging downwards "what the hell?!" "I should be asking you that boy!" The creature yelled at Jaune before shaking his head saying out loud.

"I should've transported the Omnimatrix myself, I said this and yet I didn't. Now another human has the watch again! The Ben Tennyson Brat was bad enough!" The grey skinned creature Leeds at Jaune. The grey matter growled jumping from the ball as green goo started to envelop the grey matter and the goo soon shifted into green like armor "hand over the Omnimatrix Now" it said with a complete mechanical voice to which it stepped forward a complete foot taller then Jaune "w-wait! I don't know what this is!" "Then why did you take it?!" The Mecha creature raise its arm shifting over to a blaster cannon shooting it causing Jaune to scream and roll to the side then starts running into the forest as green blaster shots flies past him.

"First a strange liquid sears onto my arm! Now some grey frog thing in green armor is shooting at me!" Jaune yelled until he sees the green mech flies above Jaune and lands in front of the diamond creature sending Jaune onto his butt from stopping "hand over the Omnimatrix!" "I don't know what this thing is! I don't even know how to take it off!" The green armor raised its blaster cannon it stopped and sighed putting it down "The Omnimatrix is the creation by the great Inventor Azmuth, it is capable of harnessing the dna of countless aliens and cataloging them. What you have is a dangerous weapon...wait didn't placed a?...Cosmic Almighty..." the green mech shook his head sitting down in front of Jaune crisscrossed "listen kid, I'm Assistant. He tasked me on keeping track of his latest invention..." Jaune looked around then back at the mech "what am I?" "A petrosapian, a diamond like species of alien."

Jaune looks at the liquid mecha creature incredulously as if the creature just said a foreign word "Alien... like... Alien alien?!" Jaune asked getting up onto both his legs looking extremely shocked "aliens exist!?" The Assistant groans rubbing his mech helmet obviously done talking with the human "Yes like an alien alien... God, you Homosapians are so simple and stupid." Jaune looks down at his chest where the Omnimatrix Watch is located at the center "And this watch?" Jaune asked then looked at the Mech who stares back "That is the Omnimatrix. It's predecessor, the Omnitrix is or was supposed to be a way to bring peace, A way to step into another species shoes.. What you wear is so thing that goes beyond that as a weapon. It was created by an enemy of ours who is known as the Conqueror Vilgax but that is one made by the First Thinker, Azmuth as a way to combat against the Universal Conqueror" Jaune looks back down groaning at himself then looked at the Mecha Grey Matter "Well can you take it off?!" Jaune yelled at him pointing at the watch at his chest

The Mecha man stared at Jaune then shook his head looking to the side "I can't since It's genetically locked to your DNA now It's practically impossible to remove even if we try to remove your arm." The Assistant informed Jaune of the problem of removing the watch from him "Remove my arm!?" Jaune yells at the possible danger only for the assistant to nod at him "Until I can get back to the First Thinker and inform him of your situation, you're stuck with the Omnimatrix" The assistant starts to type something on a pad that was formed on the mecha arm.

"You're just leaving this thing on my arm?!" Jaune yells again stepping up to the mech who got onto his feet glaring down at Jaune who stepped back in fear "as I said before Homosapian it's hooked onto your DNA and until I inform the First Thinker and obtain a master code for the Omnimatrix...Your. Stuck. With. It also Don't let anyone find out about it, Don't let anyone study it and Don't blow up. It'd be troublesome if I have to comeback with the Master Code and you are in chunks everywhere" "W-Wait! You can't just-" Jaune tries to say but The assistant teleports away without a trace of his very existence and then Jaune formed a crystalline vain in his forehead yelling into the air "YOU ALIEN PIECE OF SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Three Hours had passed since Jaune had gotten the Omnimatrix Gauntlet and Jaune had attempted at every point even attempting to smash a rock into the Watch Gauntlet but it doesn't even get a scratch so the blonde man breathed hard sliding down a tree since it took a full thirty minutes for him to revert to human mode "bloody hell" Jaune muttered darkly looking down at the gauntlet that hasn't even been scratched.

"This 'First Thinker' sure knows how to make a durable weapon..." Jaune commented on that fact but he raised his gauntlet towards his face pressing a button next to the watch which springs up to show the basic form of the Diamond Head Alien "so that's the Petrosapian...I'll call you...Diamond Head...hmmm what's this one" Jaune turned the dial of the watch to show a large humanoid alien then he pressed down the button causing him to grit his teeth in pain as his skin solidified and strengthen into a grey color while his head shifts and molds with his body.

After the green light subdued it shows Jaune as a large grey skinned alien at 7 Foot Height and he has no mouth but a voice box and 6 Eyes though that's the only abnormalities "what is this?" Jaune said in the deepest raspiest voice in history looking down at his large three finger hands "I feel...smart...really smart but also...angry...defiled...I feel like I'm dying?" Jaune said as he learns he can feel certain emotions from the forms he takes, one of the abilities of the Omnimatrix "ok so let's test this body out" Jaune turned around gripping the tree pulling it out roots an all then tossed it into the sky far away "Super Strength Check..." Jaune tested this new form to find Strength and Intelligence being the main factors.

So the alien tapped on the Omnimatrix Watch on his chest reverting Jaune to his normal form showing he can end his Forms at will "Alright so, I'll call you Highbreed...oh?" Jaune switches to a new form on the matrix to find a humanoid creature with four wings.

Jaune moves the dial once more to show a more smooth humanoid look then pressing down on the dial and a green light enveloped him, gritting his teeth his body starts being molded and solidified and his bones started to melt.

The green light subsided showing Jaunes new body being a green and black goo creature with a green circle for eyes and mouth so Jaune looks down at the watch still on his chest then down at his white chest and legs with green lines then he looks at his black arms "wait this form...it's like the green goop that frog alien used to-..." Jaune stopped thinking then his body started shifting morphing into the MechaMorph Armor.

Jaune looked down at his bodies more mechanical hands which shifts into Blasters then he stumbles back at the sudden change "bloody hell!" He swung his right hand to the right and accidentally shot out a missile blowing up a tree sky high "AHH!" Jaune screamed jumping from the sight of the explosion and the tree that landed in front of him "I DON'T LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" Jaune gets up the starts running letting his armor shift back into the normal MechaMorph.

Jaune keeps on running and running until he sees the edge of the forest coming closer and closer however Jaune stopped moments before seeing his village obviously thinking about his current form "wait...if I leave the forest like this it will cause a panic...panic will draw in Grimm and the Grimm will draw Huntsmen and Huntress but I can't let them see me like this or they will try to take the gauntlet...hmm" Jaune thought out loud letting his body demorph into a puddle of liquid flesh continuing to speak out loud "alright so let's think...should I wait out the timer and use this enhanced thinking or do I press out the form now and get back to my family then forget this whole alien business...no wait" Jaune continued to think until he formed his head from the liquid puddle then looked down at the watch that hasn't been liquified in the puddle "this thing is still attached to me so no matter how I look at it, I'm stuck with it and if I go revealing this thing I may be looked at like I'm Insane but also have Atlas come looking for me..."

Jaunes solidified head returned to the puddle continuing to think "wait a minute...no this is a great opportunity!...yeah! I can use this watch to fulfill my dream of being a Huntsmen! Even though I'll be doing it illegally" Jaune thought out his plans to be a Huntsmen until the watch in the puddle starts beeping rapidly and flashing red assuming a cooldown mode.

The flash of red light shfited Jaune back to his normal form which is human, the blonde man was laying on the ground thinking about the watch though he had gained major intelligence from the Upgrade Alien he transformed "ok yeah that's what I will do" he exclaimed before he got back up and walked into the village seeing practically no one outside due to the time but he sees his families house which is basically a mansion in terms villager terms since the Arc Clan is the family protecting this Village.

Jaune sighed as he entered the house looking at the living seeing his parents there but the rest of his family had gone to bed, Author Arc is the Current Head of the Arc Clan and considered one of the best Huntsmen in Vale while his Mother Daisy Arc is the overprotective mother of the Arcs.

Author is confined to a wheelchair after he was involved in a issue concerning with the white fang, he turned to face Jaune concern clear on his face "Jaune!" He exclaimed moving the chair and wheeling it over to Jaune with Daisy sprinting towards him enveloping the blonde man into a hug never go like that" Jaune was surprised but hugged Daisy with Author smiling at the sight but that smile faltered seeing the Omnimatrix on Jaunes right hand "Son? What's that on your hand?" The older Arc pointed at the green gauntlet to which Jaune looked extremely nervous since he knew that the gauntlet couldn't just be stashed away before he thought of something so he sighed looking at it as Daisy stepped back so Jaune has some breathing room "it's my weapon dad, I've been sneaking out everyday so I could train in secret for beacon" Author sighed but smiled even knowing his son would go behind his back he can't be mad "it's alright son...does your weapon have a name?" Jaune smiled using its true name as his weapon "the Omnimatrix..."


	2. Chapter 1: Vale and Lancers

Chapter 2: Going to Vale

—

Jaune wakes up slowly staring at the Pumpkin Pete's Alarm clocking showing 12:23 PM meaning Jaune slept late today due to his experiment in the woods and nearly scaring the life out of his parents in the process though after carefully lying about the origins of the alien made Gauntlet now seared onto his right hand and arm with no way of getting it off until the tiny grey alien came back with a 'Master Code' But Jaune has no way of knowing when or how long that would take or if at all.

Jaune groans slowly getting up exposing his muscular upper body complete with highly toned pecs though most his sisters don't know about his extremely muscular body due to Jaune hiding it with his Pumpkin Pete Hoodie and over sized shirts not wanting to expose the blonde knights late night training sessions in the woods and a training saber.

Jaune looks down once more onto the green gauntlet on his right arm then used his left hand to press the button underneath causing the dial to surge forward glowing bright green exposing one of the forms which looks a large bulky creature with a tail "huh, what are you?" Jaune asked to himself wondering what the creature is but Jaune presses the button under the dial causing the dial to surge backwards as if it wasn't activated "Jaune! Wake up!" Came the booming voice of Jaunes second eldest Violet.

Violet was the smartest in the family and Jaune second to her in intelligence, Jaune groans getting up grabbing a shirt on the ground then puts it on covering his masculine body now Jaunes out of his room walking down the stairs thinking about what to do when he does arrive in vale so where will he stay? How will Jaune provide for himself while doing crime stopping on the side.

Jaune enters the kitchen seeing Violet, The second eldest at the age of 24 and Maria, the third eldest at the age of 21.

Violet looks over at Jaune pushing up the red framed glasses she always wore "Jaune, father has informed me of your late night training along with the perfected forge of your weapon...even after we all agreed you would go to a perfectly NORMAL and SAFE collage" Violet straightens her long blonde hair though Maria nearly chokes on her Bagel looking over at Jaune shocked "Jauney!? Don't you know how dangerous it is being a Huntsmen?! She yelled getting up fast where her unproductive clothing that consists of a tank top and shorts with a complete and disheveled short blonde hair showing the sign of a party girl "dad, did you tell them?" Jaune asked completely redirecting the flow of conversation to Jaunes Father, Author Arc.

The blonde man in the wheel chair chuckled wheeling over to the table setting down Jaunes breakfast consisting of 3 Eggs, 2 Pieces of Toast, and a Glass of Apple Juice to which Jaune walks over sitting down just as Jaunes Dad explained his reasoning "I had to Son, they wouldn't stop bothering me" Daisy giggled at the reason though nodded at Jaune "so what do you plan on doing Sweetie? You can't really go to beacon after receiving a rejection letter" Jaunes mother exclaimed seeing both Violet and Maria sigh in relief but hitched three breaths once more hearing Jaunes plan "I intent on going to vale, training a little bit there before resending my application next year" "Wonderful! I'll have your father buy a bullhead ticket!" Daisy informed causing Author to almost choke on his eggs "what!?" Daisy merely turned her eyes towards him in a dangerous look to which Author starts sweating nervously.

Author sighed and nodded knowing this is going to put a dent into his wallet "Yeah son, I don't mind plus that's another child getting out of the house" Jaune and Author chuckled but seeing a horrified look from the mother and daughters.

After breakfast Jaune returned to his room taking off his shirt to once more reveal his muscular body to the room though he almost jumped in fear when a voice comes through the Omnimatrix "Testing, Testing, 1 2 3. Homosapian I know you are listening to me, this is The Great Thinker Azmuths assistant" Jaune raised his gauntlet towards his mouth speaking into it "uhhhh hello?" "Oh good, I want an update on the Omnimatrix and progress with its use" Jaune raised an eyebrow unsure of what to make of this and the fact there's a possibly intergalactic communication device built into the Omnimatrix "how are you talking to me?" Jaune asked as calmly and quietly as possible because Jaune can't risk letting others know about this so the device generates a glowing vibrant green when its speaking.

"Alright man....what do you want from me?" Jaune asked unsure of what the 'assistant' wants this time "ughhhh tell me your first night with the Omnimatrix and if anyone knows the true purpose besides it" Jaune nodded at it responding honestly "well before I went home and after you left me, thanks by the way, I used 2 of the Alien Forms, the large grey bulky creature and a green goop that morphed into things" "it seems you learned somewhat of the Atasians and the Mechamorphs, its good personally that you are learning about the Omnimatrix and the alien DNA's coded within now has anyone got suspicious about the device" Jaune thought about it but so far only Jaunes family knows about the gauntlet but Jaune carefully ruled it off as a secret weapon "no, my family got close but I ruled it off as a newly forged weapon" Jaune informed earning a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Good boy, now I have informed the great thinker of your situation and he was outraged at me but couldn't say anything because he to have done the same with Ben Tennyson" The Assistant exclaimed though monotonely when he spoke about this 'ben' "who's ben?" Jaune asked wondering why this great thinker hates Ben Tennyson "Ben Tennyson is a Young Adult Human Male much like you....actually now I stop to think about it you and Ben Tennyson are no different...annoying, stole an invention from the great thinker and your annoyingly persistent dream of being a hero. In anycase he to held two versions of the Omnitrix, the original Omnitrix and a Copy built by a pretender called Albedo" Jaune was slack jawed at the information being presented to him"

"Alright Homosapian, the great thinker has already started to work on the Master Code for the Omnimatrix but to make sure you don't die I have sent a mercenary"

Jaune raised an eyebrow wondering what type of alien needs to be a merc but immediately bashed that thought because the universe is still a place inhabited by people or aliens son there's no doubt people need to work "Alright what type of guy is he?" "A Petrosapian" and like that the two way galactic call ended between the Grey Alien and the Remnant Inhabitor "Jaune! Come on! We need to get you that ticket! And grab your things boy!" Jaunes father yelled from the living room causing Jaune to chuckle looking around to start grabbing his things.

Three Hours Later-

Three Hours has passed since Jaunes father bought the ticket to vale now Jaune sits there looking outside more bored then ever even though he was supposed to hurl his guts out thankfully he packed his Air Sickness Meds before he left, Jaune kept thinking and thinking about what to do and with 10 Alien Forms that the blonde hero looked through on the Omnimatrix.

Jaune looks down at the green gauntlet once more wondering what he should do with it because being a hero won't be easy.

The red lights blared suddenly causing Jaune to spring up heart pounding when the captain spoke through the intercoms "no need to panic, but a swarm of Lancers is COMING RIGHT FOR US!!" He screams causing everyone to panic within the passenger bullhead and with no air defenses or Huntsmen or Huntress around this place is ripe to destroy 'that's the opposite of calm' Jaune thought to himself getting out of his isle walking towards the back entering the cargo spaces.

The blonde man takes off his hoodie revealing his toned muscular body with a muscle top before raising his gauntlet then pressed the dial for the watch to come alive showing the form of Diamond Head "now I need a form that can fly, but also powerful to combat Lancers..." Jaune moves the watch section towards a few forms before landing on one which looked useful slamming it down causing the transformation to proceed.

Jaunes bone shifted and broke reforming his limbs into a white jellyfish like base with blue patterns while his body sprouted skirt like parts, the transformation finished showing Jaune as a jellyfish like creature with four arms, two legs, three skirt like parts for the main body and two glowing green eyes with the watch planted into his chest.

Jaune raised his four arms looking downwards then the rest of his body "what the?" His voice sounded like smooth jelly "ok, I can float so good news?" The jellyfish man asked himself just shrugging moving towards the metal wall with his body producing a small aura of lightning surrounding himself then he literally went through the walls into the outside air, upon leaving the bullhead Vio Intangible allowing Jaune to see a horde of Lancers flying towards him so Jaune raised his arms shooting out bolts of lightning which hits several of them killing them instantly though the rest stopped there advance turning towards Jellyfish Jaune who stood against them "so, you bitches wanna tango?" The Lancers hissed charging at Jaune which he raised all four of his tentacles shooting out torrents of lightning which killed several of them but two dodged underneath raising there stingers to hit though Jaune made his of his boneless body by dodging them narrowly then raised his left bottom tentacle shooting out a bolt of lightning killing the two Lancers.

Jaune floats back fast avoiding another strike then shoots them with some lightning "ok so that was eas-" Jaune started to say until he was knocked to the side hard hitting the back end of the bullhead, he groans then looks up to see a very large Lancer Queen blaring darkly at him "soooooo....yeah....." Jaune commented sweetly as his voice before his body surged forward lightning erupts from his hard "ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHH DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" He roars with the lightning erupting from his body disintegrating the lander queen in an instant.

Jaune pants hard floating in the air looking around for any more Lancers to kill only to find none "oh good..." the blue jelly exclaimed not realizing that a news bullhead that just arrived at the beginning of the fight to document the attack for the news only find a blue and white jellyfish man just killed them, Jaune turned and flew towards the bullhead with his body shifting and turning into lightning entering the bullhead.

Jaune lightning bolts his way into the cargohold panting hard as the dial started blinking red "bee boo bee boo wooomp" the dial flashed red shifting Jaune to his human base form "woah....that was intense!" The blonde human exclaimed returning back to the passenger area sitting down looking ahead towards one of the many free TVs which is tuned to the news

-Lisa Lavender is sitting at the news desk looking through a stack of paper before looking up gracefully taking another page of paper from an Offscreen Intern looking through its contents before looking at the screen "This is Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network, Breaking News in the Skies as a horde of Lancers was shown attacking a passenger bullhead. With no air defenses guarding the civilians nor any Huntsmen or Huntresses onboard to assist with protection, only one creature had appeared"

The screen shifted to the skies where a strange blue and white jellyfish creature is shown shooting bolts of lightning killing lancer Grimm as well as the whole fight leading up to Jaune charging at the Lancer Queen imploding himself in a EMP style attack disintegrating the Grimm

The screen shifts back to Lisa continuing her session "we are unsure of what type of creature this is but the way it moves during the fight suggests that it's mostly jellyfish in nature, though it's no Grimm as it's behavior and appearance do not correlate with the Commonly Known Grimm so the question is...what is this creature and does it have any good intentions concerning humans and Faunus? In other news-" Lisa finished this breaking news story to continue with others-

Jaune smiles at the scene showing with his new form that he dubbed 'AmpFibian' however he was lucky the news caught him before he left which means that he will start amassing recognition which means criminals shall start cowering in there shoes

-Beacon Academy-

Ozpin was flipping through news stations seeing if there's any news worthy about his Huntsmen and Huntresses or any stories that are worth his attention until he came across the news story of a blue and white jellyfish creature fighting against a horde of Lancers "huh..." Ozpin exclaimed taking a sip of his coffee unsure of what to make of the situation "Hey Ozzy" "Professor Ozpin" Came two voices that entered through the elevator which a man in a grey shirt with a tattered red cape Came walking in with a woman in a business like attire complete with a tattered purplish cape.

Ozpin raised his cup to which Qrow raised his flask in mirror move to Ozpins though Glynda has made no move to acknowledge that "Headmaster, there's been stirs within town and whispers of a supposed dust raid in Tegachi in Several Days" Glynda Goodwitch has explained setting down a stack of reports onto his desk while Qrow Branwen looks at the TV watching the Blue Jellyfish fight "Lightning? What kind of Faunus is he?" Qrow asked looking over at ozpin who stared at the TV with fixed eyes "no clue but the news believes it to be a Jellyfish Faunus, or rather an unknown aquatic species that's more animal the human" Ozpin gave his thoughts of the Faunus while taking a sip of his coffee.

-Atlas Academy-

James Ironwood gripped his coffee cup so hard that it shattered when he saw the blue jellyfish defeat a horde of Lancers and a Lancer Queen so easily with the inherent ability to conjure lightning "what kind of Faunus is that?! Where did he come from!?" James yelled at the screen while Winter Schnee entered the room with a stack of Papers "sir?" James snapped towards winter sighing as he sat down "apologise winter, some new Faunus creature appeared in vale that had masterful control over lightning".

Winter nodded at the information putting down the stack of papers onto the generals desk "well if that were the case sir then should we hunt down this and study him? Maybe even figure out how to use that lightning for the military" James rubbed his temples but stopped the idea popped into his head nodding at her "good idea Specialist Schnee. I'll have Doctor Polladonna start building devices to capture this creature"

-Back to Jaune-

Jaune is walking through the street late at night wondering more like as he looked down at a piece of paper with an address on it which is the Address to Jaunes new apartment though as he looked for his apartment the blonde man also looked for a good place to work so he has a flow of income then Jaune doesn't have to rely on his family so much.

As he continued to look around he heard someone shout "STOP HIM PLEASE!!" Jaune heard this loud and clear raising his gauntlet activating it before pressing it down transforming.

A man in a ski mask is running through the alleyways laughing as he gripped a purse happy of his crime though he slammed into something but whatever the criminal has slammed into didn't budge, The criminal lands on his butt growling looking at the dumbass until that look of rage turned into hear seeing the upper and lower body was pure purplish rock with the exceptions of the arms, shoulders, neck and head which were all diamond "The Police has finally caught up" the creature said with a very deep voice causing the man to shiver then screamed as the diamond creature did something.

Two police officers wielding pistols ran through the alleyway with a Tiger Faunus Woman behind him though after a few minutes they all stopped seeing the criminal on his front knocked out with a pair of crystallized cuffs on his hands, he also had a note on his to which they picked up reading

Dear Police,

GOT EM!

Sincerely,

Diamondhead of the Shifters.

Ps: a new set of heroes are in town

The two police men blinked at the note wondering who this 'Diamond Head' is and what did he mean about 'Heroes'?

Jaune smiled to himself whistling a nice ol shanty toon of his youth that Grandpa Redbeard used to sing to him before he died at sea but Jaune stopped seeing a Help Wanted sign at the location Dust Till Dawn so he starts walking in there taking out his resume hoping to apply before Jaune sets his Heroes Initiative in vale.

To be continued...

——

There guys tell me what you think of this and give me ideas on how to continue the story.

Also note comment ideas for a romantic interest for Jaune that's not Pyrrha or Weiss. Hate those ships not Lancaster Either, I don't hate that but I prefer something that's not commonly used and unique


	3. Chapter 2: Shifters Initiative

Chapter 2: The Shifter Initiative

-Location: Vale, Beacon Academy, Headmasters office-

It's been 2 Months since a group of heroes known as the shifters had made there presence in vale known and each one isn't human in the slightest and while most of the shifter heroes were humanoids but they all were definitely not from remnant.

Ozpin with orders from the Vale Council wanted to track down the shifters for an ultimatum is either they become huntsmen or be arrested for vigilantism but through the 2 months of each sighting of the alien hero as is, they appear suddenly and disappear while usually only one shows up however they have been instances where 2 or more showed up but it was usually after one disappears to recover.

Ozpin was flipping through news channels hoping to find any clues about who they are or where the go but the only thing he can make sense is that everyone of these 'heroes' wears a watch like badge on there body so the Headmaster must assume it's a organization badge for the shifters.

Tuning to one of the stations showing a clip of a heroic deep done by the hero Humangasaur which was a large Dino like creature with a posture close to human, the orange Dino creature is running through the streets towards a bus driving super fast towards the Dino Hero however the Dinosaur stopped in his tracks grabbing the bus just moments before contact and held in place, slowly skidding backwards from the pressure of the bus until it stopped the wheels now Humangasaur slowly puts down the vehicle to walk towards the driver end of the bus then PUNCHED through the bus, through metal and glass forcing the human convict to fly through the doors of the enlarged van then the tall scaly monster walked over speaking in a deep voice "time for prison bitch" the Dino then grabbed the criminal with its overly large hand.

Ozpin was enamored at such strength a creature could possess with no aura even Ozpin thinks these creatures don't possess any remnant bound energy such as aura or dust to have such power which is making the people on the vale council very nervous of these creatures running around without a leash.

The clip continued as swarms of people were surrounding the creature asking questions of all types even asking for pictures, what got the Headmaster concerned is that the public idolized these 'Shifters' especially the Faunus Community.

The Video Camera is moving closer to the huge Dino Man with a woman who had short white hair that looked it was kit recently swiftly to block the cameras way with Lisa Lavender looking annoyed "Excuse me miss, May you please move so I can interview Sir Humangasaur" Lisa exclaimed her attention with the scaly Dino creature who is seen mingling with the public by answering basic questions.

However the Short White Haired woman looked annoyed then whipped her short hair slightly to her left "excuse me 'miss' but the Shifter Hero Humangasaur is unable to talk to the press due to the time crunch of his schedule" The Short Woman exclaimed which Lisa Lavender looked annoyed by this "and why is that Miss?..." "Weiss, Weiss Schnee and I am the general manager to the shifter organization and it falls unto me to ensure there scheduling and crime fighting is organized" the woman now identified as Weiss Schnee, former Heiress to the Schnee dust company has taken the job to organize the shifter organization.

Lisa was about to request the meeting with the Dino hero but the short haired woman just turned to walk over "Sir, we must get going" Weiss spoken to the Dino who looked down at her with a smile "sure thing" he spoke in a deep but comforting voice prompting the Dino Humanoid to pick Weiss up to prop her on his right shoulder due to the young woman being half of Humangasaurs size to walk away into a series of alley ways only for the Dino man to disappear swiftly.

Ozpin flipped onto another channel where another alien that has similarities with a blue moth, it has four blue like wings on its back with two antennas on its shoulder is gliding through the air swiftly passing a runaway grey suv as it was a recent target of a white fang assault to kill innocents, however as this creature passed the runaway car it turned backwards in the air exuding a deep fog breath which is forming literally ice when it made contact with the ground with more icy haze making ice forming a wall that stopped the van in its tracks before it could fly into a dust station.

Before the authorities could speak to the blue moth creature, it flies away then disappeared in thin air as if he wasn't there to begin.

Ozpin grits his teeth as he's been reviewing the video footage for hours and no matter how many times he played back on the whereabouts of these Unknown Faunus Creatures is unknown and the only clue to there location is the young woman Weiss Schnee and it seems she only appears when the non flight heroes appear before disappearing swiftly as them.

A ringing call appears on ozpins scroll prompting the silver haired fox to groan knowing it was the council of vale with a minor internal debate Ozpin thought it was a better idea to just answer there call then hopefully ignore whatever minor claims that have before moving back to his serious investigation, accepting the group call and the screen that Ozpin was staring at that was filled with videos of news and digital news clippings for the past few weeks was replaced by a black screen with video feeds of three elder men and one elder woman "Mr and Madam Councilors, I'm quite busy at the moment." Ozpin greeted the council members with the least amount of enthusiasm.

The first Councilman cleared his throat to speak upon this thoughts "what want the status of your investigation of capturing these 'Criminals' that call themselves the Shifters" Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the term criminal "Criminals Mr.Nakai?" "Yes, upon meeting with numerous amount of Vale PD Chiefs. Many exclaimed that these shifters are taking the law in there hands which should be handled by the trained men and woman in blue as well as Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Well yes, those who have trained years to protect the innocent is no doubt qualified but why does that assume these shifters are criminals? While you can indeed pass legislation but I've been running the numbers and these shifters are being granted immense public support and by passing laws to stop these shifters is no doubt going to result in near instant and powerful back lash" Ozpin warned the councilmen named 'Nakai' on the downsides of going against a very liked public figure then continuing "let's set up a scene...let's say the recent sighting of the hero Humangasaur has stopped a bank robbery and was mingling with the people then the proud men and woman of the police force appeared.

They draw there weapons then demands that the hero surrenders, let's say people aren't happy and let's also say that more then 80% of the supports for the Shifters Organization is Faunus and in the recent online poll through the CCT had clarified that over 96% of the Faunus Populace has shown extreme like for the shifters.

This does not go well with the public and started lashing out before the first shot of live ammunition is sent out hitting a Faunus for the disruption of order...this causes a riot with the Faunus and this will cause immense negativity as well as a sharp decline in faith to the huntsmen and Huntresses along with the police and the armed forces of vale" Ozpin finished his little hypothetical scene before looking at the councilors again with the second one voicing his opinion "and how would you determine to stop that?".

"Well Mr.Jarris, the shifters are idolized as great heroes to the Faunus community and prosecuting them in any form is going to result in grand backlash. The Faunus makes up more the half the work force to the SDC And if they heard there 'Heroes' is being targeted they will lash out to the government claiming they will arrest any Faunus public figure to have alleged ties with the White Fang Terrorist Cell which again will cause immense negativity along with the downcasted faith to the Armed Forces, Police, Etc and so forth. To ensure that the Shifters remain on the good side of the public as well as keeping everyone's positivity up along with there faith of mankind's protectors. I'm looking into ways to contact them for a public meeting" Ozpin gave his thoughts on his current course of action.

The female Councilor snorted at this then gave her opinion about the situation "Ozpin, the Faunus are the minority and therefore 'Its' Opinions matter little to the situations that involve the lives of more valuable humans" "I would suggest you rethink that Madam Councilor, it's that very mindset that drove the White Fang to Terrorism." The woman grits her teeth though couldn't retort as Ozpin had continued "anyway, any aggressive instances to the Shifters will cause backlash by the Faunus Community and it will paint Vale in a harsh spotlight almost as atlas's infamous towards the Faunus."

"Stop beating around the bush Ozpin and tell us" the final unknown councilor spoke prompting the silver haired man to nod "I need time to locate the shifters but with each sighting of these elusive heroes is as the same leaving, complete disappearance but I do have one clue on where to find the shifters" Ozpin spoke catching all of there interest which Mr.Jarris motioned for the old wizard to continue.

"in several of the sightings from the Heroes Humangasaur and Swampfire, they had a woman with them. Same woman, short white hair which looked recently cut as well as clear blue eyes, she is wearing a white dress with a combat skirt however what has me interested is the weapon, a multi revolving dust canister rapier however it's the design that has my interest which the design is what reminds of the same design as the Schnees along with reports of a 'Weiss Schnee' Forsaking her family, tossed aside her title as heiress before going rouge. I've seen the video with the Hero Humangasaur and Miss.Schnee stopped Lisa Lavender from interviewing the hero, now what I need to do is find Miss.Schnee then have her tell me where these heroes are located" Ozpin finished before leaning back into his chair with a soft sigh leaving his lips.

The councilors looks at each other through the feed before the speaker of them speaks up "very well Headmaster, considering the major lashback from the Faunus Community. We have no choice but allow you to continue your investigation from the shadows but we expect to be updated if you found something" "Understood Mr.Nakai" Ozpin finished with the video feed shutting down.

The silver haired wizard groans taking off his shades to pinch the bridge of his nose feeling very very annoyed by the Vale's Councils interference "Glynda! Coffee! Now!!"

-Location: Vale, Nice Housing Block, Uptown Vale-

A short woman with short white hair with a white dress is pacing around a very nice looking living room while she was on the scroll talking to a woman who looked similar to the short woman "Weiss, can you explain to me why Father is furious with you on several accounts?" The woman through the scroll feed asked with a displeased look however the woman named Weiss held a deadpanned look "that depends...what is that Goatherder furious about now?" "Let's see, the most he's angry with is that you forsaken the Schnee family along with cutting all contact with father and Whitley. However he's mad that you've stolen 25.3 Million Lien from him. Weiss, what is going on with you!".

Weiss snorted already knowing her bastard of a father would react but mostly due to her stealing a large portion of the Schnee fortune "Winter, that money wasn't made honestly. He taken that from the pockets of Faunus that earned that honestly. It's dirty money and I aim to use it to help others that father refused to do." Weiss exclaimed her intent with the stolen money in a private account "like...Funding the Shifter Organization Weiss? I've seen the news..." Weiss looked at her sister once more with a serious glare even catching the military soldier off guard.

"yes, do you know why Winter? When I came to vale with father, I was kidnapped and father refused to meet there demands! I thought I was going to die that Sister but I was saved by Hero of Speed known as XLR8 came to my rescue when that selfish old man didn't and it was at that moment I'll do anything I can to ensure these mighty heroes are given enough support to help the people as he did with me" Weiss finished with a glare seeing winters shocked face but Weiss soon looked up when a voice "Weiss! I got dinner!" The Former Schnee heiress nodded then looking down "I have to go" and before winter could stop her the feed was cut and the connection is down.

The woman pocketed her scroll to look at the blonde man wearing his usual blue jeans and pumpkin Pete's hoodie with the right sleeve covering most of the green colored metal gauntlet that is seared onto the blonde mans right arm "welcome back Sir!" Weiss greeted professionally to her boss due to the former heiress being the manager to the 'shifters' "Weiss! I told you to call me Jaune. Besides not really much of a business without some of the essentials" Jaune spoke before putting the food onto counter that was connected to the living and kitchen.

"Sorry, but what was the essentials that are needed to expand the Shifters?" Weiss asked before going through the fast food bags to sort between her and the blonde hero, Jaune scratched his chin trying to think as with his current situation will no doubt bring harshness from the human councilmen but that was outweighed immensely by the near overwhelming support of almost the entirety of the Faunus people "well what I need is a super secret lair, one that is secured immensely and one we can go when we need a break before going back out plus it'd be a good place to recruit more heroes which means more range can be expanded with more people around. And with more people we will need to expand and increase the technology to assist." Jaune spoke partially on his plans of the shifter initiative.

Weiss looked interested but as the financial backer means she can no doubt buy a place to build the secret location but needed to be far from vale city along with building better technologies and that alone had her stumped as she can buy the experimental or atlas technology from the back market but to expand on it is going to be challenging, nodding at this as plans began to form "alright, I'll look into locations that would suit our needs but the technological side is going to have to be handled by other people and that includes recruiting others so be careful on both of those." Weiss exclaimed making Jaune nod and smile at the support.

——

So how did you guys like this story after the two month time skip? Now Jaune has his shifter initiative on course now he needs to find ways to recruit to ensure his organization is getting stronger and would mean hiring or recruiting heroes.

Comment down which types of people in remnant, or earth/galaxy(like Tetrax) to be recruited as heroes, I'm even willing to take your ocs if you so wish

Alright here's a pull of four girls pulled from Both shows.

-Gwen Tennyson

-Helen Wheels(Kineceleran-Female)

-Coco Adel

-Weiss Schnee


	4. Chapter 3: Torchwick and Probability

Chapter 3: Torchwick and Probability   
Note: I’m back bitches! And I come bearing news! Several pieces really.

Now my first piece of business will include the Omnimatrix, and I’ve decided to bump up the number of aliens and you will shout ‘BUT SKY!? WON'T JAUNE BE TO POWERFUL IF HE HAS AN ADDITIONAL ALIENS!?’ And you’d be right my friends but the additional aliens are original that had been taken from a Fan Site as well as adding original aliens from empty spots left over from using canon aliens oh and here’s the real kicker, I’ll be using a couple of characters from separate anime’s to fill in spots because of how awesome it would be.  
Plus after rereading my story, it seems that I’ve already included a cap so I decided that this number cap was removed during Jaunes experiments on testing its limits during the two months time skip.

Comment down how you like this story if there’s anything you want added that could enhance said story, I had gotten two of my close mates to greatly help out the story so I’m grateful to them and to you doods. @unlimitedblades and @SaintWolf. I appreciate all of you 

Now my last piece of business is that I require ocs to fill in spots for Jaunes Shifter Organization, I don’t care if there rwby, Ben 10 or an alien but I need spots filled.  
—

One Week had passed since Weiss Schnee aimed to assist the shifters as much as she could but that was difficult though not impossible so Weiss managed to buy the literal mountain that was located next to beacon as a way to conceal the shifters since no one would expect the aliens base to be located next to the premier hunters school.  
However Weiss made a public statement as a representative of the Shifters saying that she bought this mountain with 15.6 Million Lien as a way to mine dust since the mountain itself was the richest source of dust, and sell the dust at a far cheaper rate then the dust sold by the SDC as such when this type of dust went on the market it was sold out in multiple stores 2 hours after it was placed and 80% of that money returned to Weiss as she placed most of that into a mining team that had its worker based with both human and Faunus making the Former Heiress liked by the Faunus with that action and with the sells of very cheap dust is causing the SDC to lose ALOT of money within Vale.  
Jacques Schnee was berating the Vale Council to allow Weiss to undermine his company but under the free trade act that exists in all of the kingdoms showed that Weiss is in her legal right to sell her products at the price she deemed worthy to the public and such they couldn’t do anything to undermine nor stop the Former Heiress for selling the dust.  
Therefore having hired respected honest faunus miners that had been constantly berated by humans as to show that the shifters didn’t discriminate to humans or faunus which was called into question by numerous pro human groups as to try and sully the group as they had believed faunus to be lower than dirt however no shifter could be questioned if this were true as no press nor news anchor could get close to due Weiss Schnee stopping them.  
Now with the supply of dust going into shops to hollow out the mountain for it to be reshaped into a fitting base for the shifters and the return money going to flow into the organization itself, it’s turning into a real group. The only problem left is membership as Jaune who made himself indirectly to be more than one person but the blonde man is still human and he has numerous limitations despite wielding a supposed galactic super weapon designed by this ‘Vilgax’ and built by ‘Azmuth’ even when the past 2 Months, Jaune managed to break through his cap of 10 Aliens and keeps discovering more as the days go by.  
However the past week there’s been news of raids on dust shops all across vale city so the blonde man had made it his job to go undercover, as he was hired for the graveyard shift to a dust shop called Dust till Dawn for the past week waiting for the shop which opened late at night and opened early in the morning however these dust raids usually happens at night when security and police activity is at its lowest. Perfect for robbery’s. However this job was meant for secret security purposes as the old man who ran the dust shop asked in the interview if Jaune had his aura unlocked and if he possessed a personal weapon and a semblance however Jaune did have a weapon, stronger than anything on the planet, but that alone was enough though Old Man Rivers(Shopkeep) didn’t need to know that so the blonde man lied about his aura and semblance.  
The Blonde Man was seen in the break room of the Dust Till Dawn shop as he was working for the past two hours since sundown at 7:30 and there was no robbery especially since this was the only dust shop that is still open and is fully stocked on dust, which was partially due to extending more dust resources from the Shifter Mountain for the trap “This is tiring, I swear if I have to work at this fuckin place for another week. I’m gonna lose my shit…” Jaune exclaimed as he was for the first time questioning if the approach he was going through was the right one, but wasting another week of nocturnal robbery watch was taking a toll on the young hero.  
The Blonde Man groans as he got up from the worn couch to return to the front of the shop to continue restocking and rearranging numerous dust crystals, but before the gauntlet hero could finish his mandatory late night coffee infused 5 Hour Energy.  
The first time Jaune had the bright idea which probably wasn’t as this would increase the risk of a speed induced stroke or heart attack, more likely stroke. But the amount of energy Jaune gotten was so much that he instantly hunted down and stopped crime which reduced the community impact down a full on zero for a full week however during the no crime week as the event was called, Jaune deep cleaned his whole large two story house till it was literally spotless and having remained awake for 3 Days consecutively.  
All good but it was absolute hell for Jaune as he experienced near constant headaches, body aches, erratic bloody nose, ears, mouth, vomit, piss and shit blood to the point that Jaunes bathroom looked like someone was brutally murdered on the toilet. A lot of physical harm was known but luckily Weiss was smart enough to reduce the effects of the drink, a lot.  
So the blonde man can mind the shop on his own for the whole night, just as the man brought the canteen of the mysterious body destroying liquid to his lips.   
A very loud crash followed with loud glass breaking caused Jaune to drop the brown liquid onto the floor to come running out of the break room into the main bright lit dust filled room to see the large window busted and the glass scattered from the inside and the outside of the room while three tacky black dressed goons with red swords and a very fabulous red haired man “oook...Get Her” he commanded to which the goons ran out of the shop to charge at a red cloaked teen with a large scythe.  
Jaune remained behind the glass counter unseen by Old Man Rivers who ducked behind the counter as well, along with the Dapper Thief ‘ok, the robbery is happening now but that little girl is dealing with the robbery. Normally I would just let her handle it as she could be a huntress but she’s too young to be one even if she’s a student. So she’s either a vigilante like me aka a shit ton of aliens or she’s from the Signal Combat School. But this situation is life and death so I’m gonna have to step in’ Jaune exclaimed in his head before looking down at the green gauntlet.  
The Blonde Man pressed down at the weapons button forcing the gauntlet to activate and the watch hourglass symbol to pop up to reveal a hologram of a thin like creature with broad shoulders, a thin like stomach but an equally broad upper torso ‘no who this guy is! But he will have to do’ The Blonde Man continued to think before pressing the hourglass down shifting Jaunes DNA.  
Jaune began to feel pain as his body shifted dna into a metallic substance, his stomach imploding into a thin circle while his chest remained the same despite turning into metal, his shoulders grew in metal shoulder plates and his legs remained the same just turned into metal, and lastly Jaunes face contorted becoming a metal like helmet with two glowing red eyes.  
The Green Light Subsided revealing a metal like robot with two red eyes and the shifter watch symbol between the both metal breastplates “This Feels...Weird…” an automated voice was heard from the creature as its head looked down to its body “Probability of a species turning like this….14%, but first...the target” it said looked back up to see roman firing his cane at the young girl who shot herself upwards into the sky with her sniper dodging the explosive flare while the bowler hat man running towards a roof access ladder of a building on the left across the street.  
Jaune stiffly walks out of the shop to continue watching the white jacket crook climbing the ladder “Escape is less than 10% possible with this unit around...why is this unit all about probability all of a sudden?..could it be something about this form?” Jaune speaks to himself but as he stiffly starts walking towards the ladder only to be stopped briefly by a squealing from some girl that forced the robotic Jaune to instantly turn around to stiffy punch the thing that approached him, it was the red cloaked girl with the oversized scythe “...are you apart of the shifters!? I’ve never seen you before!” She shouted way too loud but obviously excited.  
‘Probability of Roman Torchwick escape increased by 24% with unplanned stop of fangirl, this unit needs to bypass her to stop the crook from escaping’ “This is unit is working young woman, Roman Torchwick will escape if this unit does not stop him” The Robotic Alien exclaimed turning around to continue stiffly walking towards the ladder, climbing upwards to the roof only to hear a gunshot and the same red cloaked girl landing on the same roof, she grinned at the robotic shifter only for Jaune to walk past the teen girl uncaring and was surprised by his own behavior ‘Note to self, certain aliens have changes to the users psychological mind. This unit is never this cold!’  
“Apologies Young Woman, This Unit is very busy and the capture of Roman Torchwick is an absolute must” “oh...ok” she exclaimed looking saddened but raised her scythe ready to help “I’ll help! You’ll need a range fighter right?” ‘No idea, not even sure what this particular alien could do but why not.’ “Probability of Success is increased by 17.3343 Percent. Very well. You may assist”   
The girl grinned even more and was about to burst with excitement while Jaune just moved forward for a few feet then spoke in a loud robotic tone “Roman Candala Torchwick. Stop in the name of national law” Roman turned his head to the back and held a sour look “oh great...just when little red was bad enough. I have a member of the shifters on my tail. This plan did NOT go how I imagined” The White Jacket Crook turned around to see the two ‘heroes’ clearly “I’m...sorry, I don’t know who you are.” The Thief exclaimed, tipping his head towards his left shoulder as he can’t remember a robotic shifter hero.  
“This Unit is called Fate Mask, I’m the newest recruit for the Shifter Organization” Fate as Jaune decided to call this form exclaimed, seeing roman growl to himself looking extremely annoyed “you’ve got to be kidding me...I’m Roman Torchwick! The greatest gentlemen thief of the vale kingdom! And the Hero Organization Shifters don’t even take ME seriously by sending one of their recruits!? What bullshit is that!?” The criminal shouts and soon develops into a colorful stream of certain words ‘to be fair, this unit would be the same if a highly regarded hero group sends a rookie to challenge this unit…’   
“Enough Roman Candala Torchwick, surrender and justice shall be less harsh” Fate exclaimed stepping forward while the silver eyed girl clicks her sniper ready to shoot, Roman grunted as he raised his cane towards the robot “sorry ‘Fate’, I’m not stopping until the kingdom gets what’s coming to them” then the crook fired an explosive flare at the creature “Ruby Rose, dodge” Fate ordered to which Ruby rolled to the left getting out of harm's way while allowing Jaune to take the explosive shot to which no scratch or dent was made ‘Extreme Durability, so this units species is a tank then? Let’s see what else can it do?’ Jaune starts walking towards romans who’s sneering face flinches heavily while firing explosive flares after another without causing any sort of superficial damage.  
The Orange Head Thief just lowered his cane almost looking defeated “well, it’s no wonder many people are looking towards the shifters for hope...from what I see, you freaks are damn near impossible to put down let alone scratch. However there’s someone I know who’s power could rival even your freak show of a group” Roman exclaimed confidently and with a smirk only for said smirk to falter when fate responded “Possibility of target to be stronger than the shifters….Negative 48 Percent. This Unit believes you talk too much” The Robot exclaimed stepping towards the red head only for the criminal to jump off the ledge.  
“What!?” Fate shouted unbelievably that someone like Roman would just cripple himself instead of being taken in “wait! I hear a bullhead!” Ruby shouted towards the changed arc boy who looked back then forward to see a military bullhead carrier slowly rising from the ledge that Roman jumped off of, Jaune even sees the handsomely dressed man inside the corridor open bullhead “sorry to make your first day bad ‘Fate’! But I’m not going to jail yet! And I theorized that you have no way to take the bullhead down because you have no ranged combat methods.” Roman shouted from his position in the sky to which Jaune agreed.  
‘This Unit agrees, no ranged options are annoying if the enemy gets away..’ “This Unit believes you talk too much” “well I hope we get to see each other against ‘Fate’! I would be interested to see a better close up fight with you” The White Jacket Criminal said before the doors closed on him separating himself from the world before the bullhead started turning and flying away.  
“Ohhhh...he got away” Ruby said feeling depressed for not helping out a hero who couldn’t fight at a distance but she jumped back and brought out a notebook “So Mr.Hero! May I have your autogra-“ Ruby started to speak up towards the robot who mysteriously disappeared! He was not there a second and he couldn’t have walked away because the Robot Heroes feet was NOT silent “Where did he go-..” “Ahem” a loud throat clearing ahem was heard causing the red hued hair girl to look to see a busty blonde woman with black heels, pencil skirt and a purple cape standing there glaring “....oh crud…” 

Jaune was walking down the road after forcing his transformation to end early before attempting to return him after his failed attempt to stop the dust raids but now this time, Roman learned the shifters would be after him and would be extra cautious from this point forward.  
Jaune Arc's First Mistake, but one the blonde man would learn from “hm, I wonder what happened to Ruby. I’m sure she is fine-“ The Blonde Hero was stopped in his tracks when a flaming fireball crashed near the center of town, crashing into Vale City Park. It was large and beautiful during the day but infamously known to be a meeting spot between White Fang Agents.

The Blonde Man slowly walks towards the night lit park to see a...ship? Semi large almost as large as an Atlassian Warship crashes nose first but it looked more...advanced than anything atlas has “What in the Blue Frozen Hell is that?” Jaune exclaimed reaching towards the green gauntlet ready to transform until he saw rubble that leads inside the ship shaking, loud stepping is heard revealing something was coming..  
Something Good or Bad


End file.
